A Thousand Wishes
by Will-Cipher1227
Summary: You decide after highschool to move to a sleepy town called Reverse Falls, Oregon. Your cousins Dipper and Mabel Gleeful live there anyways so why not? You see how badly they treat Will. How are you gonna help? Just read to find out...
1. t h e  b e g i n i n g

Guide to the second pov books.

(Y/n)= your name

(H/l)= hair length.

(H/c)= hair color

(E/c)= eye color

(F/n)= Full name

Btw this is my first time writing a (y/n) fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Now here is the magnificent story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Cipher's Pov

I was on the cold hard floor… hurt… hungry… Master said if I do anything else wrong that week, that would be my last straw. I'd get beaten.. scars… bruises… sores… I already have so many of those. I don't think I can take anymore cuts and scars.

I wanted to run… hide.. get away from here, but where would I go? Master w-would be so upset…

I am a Dream Demon… I might have some powers, but that doesn't mean I can use them freely. I can't teleport outside of the Gleeful mansion. I can't summon food or water. Those luxuries were earned. I really can't do much with my magic anyways.

It's only 10pm. I'm supposed to be sleeping. If Master comes he'll- he'll hurt me! I'm already so hurt.. I tried to close my eyes knowing I'll have nightmares for the fifth year in a row.

I've lived with the Gleeful family for five years now. I look like an eighteen year old teen but really I'm older that the universe.

I suddenly feel my eyes slowly closing…

~~~~~~~~~~

Will's Dream

~~~~~~~~~~

"This is the last time Will!" Dipper got out two pills and a glass of water. "Take these now." Master Dipper threw the pills and water at me. I was shaking so much… I don't want to die.. not today.. I regretfully take the pills. "Now go down into your room. I'll be down in fifteen minutes."

"O-okay Master…" I trudge down into the cold basement where my room was hidden. Suddenly my arms and legs start to feel funny. I get all the way down the stairs before the world turns black…

I wake up. I'm tied up on a chair. Duct tape over my mouth. I start to see the silhouette of a boy.. it became clearer. It was Dipper… slowly coming with a knife.. It was that I realized that I can't move, nor can I move my arms or legs! At this point I was bawling, pleading for mercy.

Dipper was so close to me now. I could see his knife touch my skin.. I could see it ripping, tearing my skin apart. Blood was dripping, gushing out of the wound Dipper created. I suddenly feel light headed again… Everything went dark…

~~~~~~~~~~~

End of Dream

~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up suddenly realizing that the dream wasn't real. I start to cry knowing that would happen someday. It's 6am. I'm supposed to be up by now doing chores. I lay back down exhausted from my nightmare.

'Why don't I just give up?' I think to myself.

I suddenly hear my door open. I look up to see a young teen standing there. She had (h/l) (h/c) hair and brilliant (e/c) eyes. Only if I would've known what was going to happen next...


	2. c h a p t e r o n e

y/n pov

12 hours. 12 long hours. Impatient hours of driving. After highschool I decided to move to a small town called Reverse Falls, Oregon. May cousins live there after all.

I rented a small cabin with two bedrooms. One for me and one for a guest. I know I won't have many guests since I'm not very social.

I park in the driveway of my cabin. I unpacked everything that was in the car, and I brought it in. The moving van should be here any minute now with my appliances and furniture.

I get inside as I see the moving van as it pulled up. It was early morning so I decided to go and visit my cousins.

My cousins are supposedly *famous* in this town. They on the show called the "Tent of Telepathy". Beforehand I bought a ticket for myself for the show. I was honestly curious of what my cousins what do for their show.

Anyways, I made it to their mansion owned by Master Stanley and Stanford. It wasn't them who opened the door though. It was a blue boy. He was a couple inches taller than me with blue eyes.

"H-hello? What a-are you h-here for?" The blue boy asked.

"Oh! Hello! I am (f/n). The cousin of Dipper and Mabel Gleeful..?"

"T-they d-didn't tell m-me y-you w-were c-coming." He stuttered. Hm. Social anxiety? I'm not sure… "Master D-Dipper?"

"Yes?" I hear an annoyed teenage boy's voice from around the corner. He walked slowly. Approaching the door with his nose turned upward. I know that was Dipper. Always so stuck up. "Oh! (Y/n)! You didn't tell me you were coming."

"Oh, yeah sorry 'bout that. I kinda wanted it to be a surprise." I half smiled. I hope I wasn't a bother.

"Please come in, come in." He ushered me inside.

I walk into the most elegant house I've ever seen.

There were light blue tapestries, a bunch of portraits of Dipper and Mabel, and red carpeting.

"Wow, Dipper your house… it's so…-" I cut myself off. I haven't been in a place like this before.

I saw Dipper smirk. I absent-mindedly start to walk, staring at the beautiful work of art.

"Ow!" I groan. I accidentally bumped into… blue boy?!?

"M-miss! A-are you o-okay?" The blueberry seemed so concerned even though it was me who bumped into him.

"Ye-yeah.. I'm fine… I never asked… but what's your name?"

"W-will Cipher." He answered. Will… that sounded familiar…

"WILLIAM CIPHER GET OVER HERE!" I hear Dipper yell. Will quickly went over to him. Of course, I follow. "What did I tell you about interfering with guests?!"

"I uh-" I cut Will off.

"Dipper. It was my fault. Even if it was his fault, it would've been an accident." I say trying to calm the angry Dipstick down.

"Will. Just come with me." Dipper tells to go. After they left, I tried to follow their paths so I could eavesdrop. I know it's wrong, but I-I'm kinda concerned for Will.

"I just don't… -derstand… why… n't you get… it… through your head?!" I heard Dipper yell to Will. I'm getting closer.

"I-I'm s-sorry m-master!" I heard Will cower… if I turned the corner I'd be faced with them.

"Next time Will. NEXT TIME you do anything wrong… Last straw for you. See those scars? Yeah. Well, there will be more if you don't listen. You got that?" Dipper screamed.

"Ye-yes…" I heard Will crying.

"Good. I'll let you off today because of (Y/N) being here. I don't want her to witness this." He doesn't want me to witness what?

I decided to ask if I could spend the night here.

Pretending to walk off, I see Dipper.

"Hey! Dipper! You think I could crash here for the night?" I ask fake yawning.

"Of course. You're welcome you right here." He led me across the hall which I can see that my room was placed directly across from Will Cipher's room. I'm assuming that it was Will's room. Will went inside of that room and shut the door… so… "Don't worry about our servant. He was slacking off today."

"Okay?" I check my phone. 9:55 pm. Hm. I better get settled. I still can't believe that I've spent my whole day here.

Dipper left. I wanted to help Will as much as possible. I know! I'll sneak him out. I know just the way to do it too… I set my alarm for 6 a.m. and drift off into a deep slumber.

(Y/N)'s dream

"Help m-me.." I hear a weak voice in the distance. I could see blood, cuts and scars on the body.

"Oh my God. What the hell happened?" I asked them. I could tell it was Will.

"I-I m-made a m-mistake.. M-Master made me take these pills that numbed my whole body. I fainted then-then woke u-up h-here. D-Dipper had a K-knife… i-" I put my finger to his chapped lips.

"It'll be okay. I-" I hesitated. Did I want to tell him about me eavesdropping? " I-uh… heard Dipper yell at you."

"Y-yeah.. u-usually it's w-worse." He winced in pain.

"What do you mean 'worse'?"

He looked traumatized.

"Well… u-usually h-he hits m-me, w-whips me, or just to-tortures me.." There were tears streaming down his face. I felt so bad.

We were just staring. He was looking into my (e/c) eyes. I was looking into his ice blue eyes when everything started to fade.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of this mess." I told him.

End of Dream

I wake up with a gasp.

"I'll save you Will. I'll save you."


End file.
